1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collimated scope for attachment to a rifle wherein the ocular lens of the scope is located below barrel of the rifle upon which the scope is installed and wherein the invention has a trigger actuator that connects to the trigger of the rifle wherein the trigger actuator allows a user to fire the rifle proximate the front of and below the barrel of the rifle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The business of sniping is a lonely and deadly affair. Oftentimes, a sniper will lie in wait for hours or even days at a time waiting for his quarry to happen along. One of the fundamental characteristics of this profession is the need for complete secrecy. Staying stealthy helps prevent the discovery of the sniper by the target and other bad guys and also helps protect the sniper once his presence is discovered by the discharge of his weapon and return fire is commenced. In order to remain out of view, snipers stay low in brush and are oftentimes camouflaged so as to blend in with the natural surroundings. Additionally, a sniper tries to put substantial distance between himself and the anticipated strike area of the target. In this way, should return fire be commenced, a relatively large distance between the enemy and the sniper renders the return fire substantially less accurate than at close range. Additionally, by being far away from the enemy, the enemy will have difficulty determining from whereat the incoming shot originated. As the sniper has the skill and the time to line up a shot as well as a long-range precision weapon, the relatively large firing distance is not a major obstacle.
Even with the above precautions, the sniper is not completely safe. The enemy returning fire may see just enough of a muzzle flash from the rifle or may get lucky and see the scope of the rifle and aim toward the anticipated barrel of the rifle in hopes of hitting the sniper located therebehind. A relatively inaccurate weapon may still find its way to its mark.
Therefore, in order to further protect a sniper from being hit by return fire, it is desirable to get the sniper out from behind the scope and barrel, as that is the location where return fire will be directed if the sniper's location is discovered. Ideally, the sniper needs to be sufficiently underneath the scope and barrel so that should his scope and weapon be seen, directed fire at the scope and weapon will not strike the sniper.